Traditional sights usually include mechanical sights and optical sights, wherein the mechanical sights generally refer to performing sighting mechanically through a metallic sight such as a rear sight, a front sight, and a notch; the optical sights refer to imaging with optical lens, where a target image and a line of sight are superimposed on a same focal plane, such that a point of sighting will not be affected even with slight eye offset.
Traditional shooting requires user to sight with single eye, and the other eye is closed to avoid influence of different scenes acquired with two eyes on shooting; however, in the case of sighting with single eye, it is inconvenient for the user to observe the circumstance by user's side, such that it is hard to avoid influence on the shooting from a sudden change of surroundings. Therefore, during the sighting process, it will make shooting operation easier if two-eye sighting is realized.
Meanwhile, there is a huge potential risk problem in use of a gun, for instance, the illegals use guns for illegal activities, or the user is accidentally injured in the process of hunting; but, all the current sighting devices can't realize precise recording of the shooting process and accurate real-time acquisition of videos prior to or after the shooting.